Meant to Be
by NoSuchTriangle
Summary: We all get a bit tired of the holiday season. Especially a certain Jesse St. James, but when he goes into this bar unsuspecting finding someone who will share his hatred?    Jesse/Sebastian fic.


**Meant to be.**

**A/N: I have a new OTP. It's called St. Smythe. I've just started to RP this on my Glee RP being Jesse. I pretty much ship him with everything, I love that boy. But I do believe that he and Sebastian would make a pretty great pairing. This is just a little thing in my head that needed to be read by other people.**

**I don't own anything except the plotline and stuff. If I did, I'd be Ryan Murphy or some Troll like that.**

* * *

><p><em>I want to get stoned.<em>

This was the first thought that escaped Jesse St. James' mind when he entered his family gathering. It is Christmas time after all! What kind of son would he be if he didn't attend his family's Country Club?

_A wise one._

"You know something mother?" Jesse asked.

"Mmhmm? What is it darling?" Cynthia St. James responded.

"I don't feel up to making small chat with all these boring lawyers and doctors who claim to be philanthropists when really, they just donated not even a quarter of their assets to help a few kids in Africa. They don't understand that Christmas is about the joy and spirit and…theatricality!" Jesse answered.

"Wow. That was…specific." Cynthia thought for a moment, "Well, I guess you could do something else for tonight. Christmas isn't for a while anyways. And everyone's going to be so drunk anyways, it's not like they'll notice you're gone! Oh honey, I know how you hate these get-togethers, so I'll see you tomorrow sweetie!"

"Uhh…thanks? I'm just going to take that as a compliment and leave…Adios Madre!"

* * *

><p>Driving back to where he could find the closest bar, Jesse saw the sign <span>Scandals<span> overhead and thought, _Well. There's nothing else better to do. Why not?_

As he stepped inside the place, some burly guy at the door accepting his fake i.d. said "It's Drag Queen Wednesday".

Oh. I've stepped into THAT kind of a bar. A bar's a bar right? Well, down the rabbit hole I go.

With the dance music blaring in the back round and the (very) hairy drag queens on the dance floor, Jesse finally found his way to the bartender and ordered a double scotch.

Just when he started to relax this young man with very styled hair approach him.

Isn't that a "Warbler" tie? I remember beating them in Sectionals years back…

"Hey. Aren't you Jesse St. James? You were lead singer in Vocal Adrenaline? That's super hot." The younger man said with a wink.

_Who the hell does this jackass think he is? Hitting on a straight man! What gives him the right t-…Oh. I'm at a gay bar. **Face palm.** That's probably why. _

"Hey, how are you? I'm sure you're excellent at what you do now."

And. He keeps talking. Does he ever stop?

"You're most likely on Broadway singing with the greats up there? I bet you would in the future. By the way, the name's Sebastian, I already know yours." Said the newly christened 'Sebastian'.

"Yeah, well, clearly. I don't know if I'm more drunk than usual or just desperate for some attention and praise, but yeah that's me kid. And I'm here for the Holidays. My family isn't the most…well, supportive of my career choices and I came to blow off some steam. And by the way, I'm not really gay. I've dated nothing but girls, including Rachel Berry." Jesse replied.

Wow. I really don't miss Rachel that much…hmm. What do you know?

Then 'it' spoke again but with a mocking tone and a stupid smirk, "You're here at Scandals, a gay-bar in Ohio, on Drag Queen Wednesday. Completely heterosexual." He winked yet again.

I'm not in the mood. What a freaking clown I'm dealing with.

"Like I should be taking life lessons from some kid named "Sebastian"? What kind of name is that anyway!" Jesse said angrily.

"Well, the what happened was this: My parents are major Disney fans. They met at a karaoke bar while my mother was singing "Part of your World" to the Little Mermaid. It's funny, because my father's name is Eric. I however, got stuck with the name 'Sebastian', because you just can't name your first son Trident. That would be plain cruel." Sebastian answered.

"So…they named you after a crab? A Jamaican crab? Because they were obsessed with that Disney movie? Seems legit." Jesse said.

There are just some things you don't question. This was one of them.

"Oh! This is my favorite song! If you dance with me, we will A) not look like loners, B) I'll buy you a drink, and C) I'll stop talking." The younger man said with a flourish as "You and I" came on the speakers.

"DEAL". Jesse answered quickly.

Anything to get this nut off of my case. Jesus. He is strong…Jesse thought as Sebastian pulled him over to dance with him to this particular Lady Gaga song…

You said sit back down where you belong  
>In the corner of my bar with your high heels on<br>Sit back down on the couch where we  
>Made love the first time and you said to me this:<p>

Wow. He has amazing eyes. And really smooth dance moves. And-. What. What the hell are you thinking St. James? You are NOT gay. You like girls. Yeah. Boobs. And vaginas and…oh gosh…is that is cologne?…

Sebastian held Jesse tightly as he could (and not on accident) and it was seemed that and inebriated Jesse St. James fell into the Warbler's arms and was cast by the drunken and musical spell in this bar.

Something, something about this place  
>something 'bout lonely nights and my lipstick on your face<br>Something, something about my cool Nebraska guy  
>Yeah something about, baby, you and I<p>

Sebastian cupped Jesse's face as he pulled the baritone in for a gentle kiss, trying not to make a scene (as he thought a drama queen like St. James would make), but surprisingly, it went smoothly, just like it was meant to be.

**_Fin._**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't know if I should continue this or not. I was trying to capture the hotness of these two and the sarcasm. SUCH A GOOD PAIRING. XD Ok. Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays and etc!**


End file.
